tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/SBR: Season 3 - Day 3
NOTE: If you have not read the previous blogs: The Beginning, Day 1 and Day 2; then read them first then come back here. For this is a continuation of the events from there. ---- ::::::::::Welcome everyone, to the Battle Royale Season 3. Hello, I am the Overseer. We are back for the third day of the Battle Royale. Let's continue into the 3rd day as the sun is rising. What will happen to our tributes today? The assassin continues to try to stay out of the fighting, trying to breeze through the event and let everyone else kill each other. I must say, I am rather disappointed in these assassins. I expected them to well...assassinate some tributes. Clearly the angry Companion Hjotra isn't all to right in the head and she is the second person to snap after Naritin. Though luckily for her, Seris is a big softy and refused to kill her. Another woman beginning to go crazy? It is the third day but come on people. Being put in a mysterious realm from which there is no escape and being forced to kill strangers and possibly people you know for the amusement of the Daedric Princes until there is only one person left isn't that bad. Hmm, seems like Floyd is trying to make more friends. He's already got Runa as a trusted ally but now he has his eyes on the nimble Khajiit. Still, Darius is tracking Floyd and keeping on his trail. He's just waiting for the right time to put that slingshot to use. He's already learned how useful it is during his fight with Naritin and now he need only the chance to catch the Regulator off-guard. Aras saw that Xeraz was also chosen by a Daedric Prince and now decided to work with her. I wouldn't trust her if I was Xeraz though, Mephala was likely the one to pick Aras so she is probably prone to lying and murder. Wow! I didn't see that coming. The noble guard cornered the kind-hearted Companion and strangled him to death. It seems that not only the women are beginning to feel the influence of the Battle Realm. Eldrid seems to have pushed aside his morals in order to have a chance to win. This has certainly been an interesting third day. Darius continues his hunt of Floyd and now we've seen another tribute finally stepping up and accepting the reality of the situation. Good good, let's see how things continue as the sun goes down. I shouldn't be surprised...Kamui prioritized hiding to finding food and now faces the consequences of her actions. Three days in the mountains without any water and she is down. A trio tried to throw the injured Horus out of his camp but surprisingly he managed to keep them at bay. It seems that after this and shaking off Jane he is determined to stay in the fight and not give up, despite his injury from the fight with Armir. Seems like Floyd was able to get S'Rabinna on his side. Bad news for Darius, that means he now has to deal with a trio instead of just one man. Corelas is putting that fresh food he received from the Princes to good use. A good meal can mean life and death in this realm. Let's see how that will effect tomorrow's events. What is this, I don't believe what I am seeing. Aras has snapped from the stress? Or is this just a ploy to get Kradien to underestimate her so she can plan that hatchet in his back? We shall see...we shall see. Hjotra is feeling a lot better and Darius might be trying to find some friends of his own in order to contest with Floyd's group. Hjotra and Eldrid are both good choices, they proved that they got what it takes to kill other tributes. The third day comes to a close. We are now down to 17 tributes, less than three-fourths of the total contestants remain! It seems like the Stormcloaks and the Regulators are tied in kills and the Companions and Dark Brotherhood now join the Nelthars and Dawnguard in possible factions facing total defeat. How will things turn out next time? Join us again later for the events of the fourth day of the Battle Royale! ---- Please follow this link for the next blog. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Battle Royale